A Thousand Paper Stars
by Ayuzawa Shia
Summary: Origami bintang menggambarkan harapan seseorang. Tapi apakah benar, jika membuat 1000 origami bintang maka satu permohonan bisa terkabul?/ Kisah sederhana antara Hinata, Neji dan 1000 origami bintang./ Special for NejiHina Glorious of Days. / mind to RnR, minna-chama?


Gadis kecil berumur tujuh tahun tersebut memasuki rumah dengan berlari kecil, tergesa-gesa. Rambut _indigo_ pendeknya berayun ke kanan dan kiri selaras dengan gerakannya. Kedua manik _amethyst_-nya diedarkan kesana-kemari, berharap menemukan sosok yang ia cari.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Itulah nama gadis mungil tersebut. Nama yang cantik, bukan?

Ia adalah putri sulung dari pasangan Hyuuga Hiashi dan Hyuuga Hitomi. Memiliki wajah ayu yang dipercantik dengan iris _amethyst_, bibir merah muda, hidung mungil serta kulit putih bersih. Sifatnya pemalu dan pendiam, yang merupakan keturunan dari sang bunda. Jika berbicara dengan orang yang belum terlalu dikenal, gadis itu akan terbata-bata.

Senyum lega terkembang di bibir Hinata kala menemukan sesosok yang sejak tadi dicarinya.

"_Nii-san_! Neji-_niisan_!" panggilnya seraya berlari mendekat.

Seorang anak laki-laki yang terlihat lebih tua dari Hinata menoleh. Namanya Hyuuga Neji. Kakak sepupu Hinata, lebih tua tiga tahun dari gadis kecil tersebut. Mereka memiliki ciri fisik yang hampir mirip. Rambut lurus, manik mata _amethyst_ serta kulit putih. Bedanya, Neji memiliki rambut gelap kecoklatan. Karena telah yatim piatu sejak kecil, Neji diasuh oleh adik ayahnya―yakni Hyuuga Hiashi.

Anak laki-laki yang tengah mengerjakan PR tersebut balas tersenyum. "Kenapa lari-lari, Hinata-_chan_?"

Hinata segera duduk di samping Neji. Ia mulai menceritakan maksudnya mencari sepupunya tersebut. "_Ano_ … ta-tadi Hinata habis dari rumah Ino-_chan_. Dia sedang membuat origami bintang. Banyaaak sekali," Hinata membuat gerakan tangan seolah menggambarkan banyaknya origami yang dibuat temannya itu. "K-katanya, kalau membuat seribu origami harapan kita bisa terkabul. Hinata … Hinata ingin buat …" lanjutnya.

Hinata kini memainkan kedua jemarinya untuk mengurangi rasa gugup. Ia ingin meminta bantuan Neji, membuat seribu origami, tapi takut bila sepupunya itu menolak.

"Yasudah, buat saja," balas Neji tenang. Melihat Hinata belum memberi respon, Neji tersenyum. Sepertinya ia mengerti apa maksud Hinata. "Apa mau kubantu?"

"Be-benarkah, _Nii-san_ mau membantu?" Hinata memandang kakak sepupunya tersebut penuh harap.

Dengan ekspresi dan tatapan mata memohon, mana mungkin Neji sanggup menolak. "Tentu."

Hinata melonjak gembira sambil memeluk kakak sepupunya tersayang. Jika bersama Neji, Hinata memang selalu lebih ceria dan aktif.

Keduanya pun sejak saat itu sibuk membuat seni kertas lipat berbentuk bintang. Membuat 1000 origami bintang tentu membutuhkan kesabaran dan ketekunan. Waktu yang diperlukan juga tidak sebentar, apalagi mengingat Hinata dan Neji masih harus mengerjakan tugas rumah dari sekolah yang tak pernah absen. Setiap hari, setelah pulang sekolah Hinata serta Neji akan langsung menuju kamar Hinata untuk membuat origami tersebut.

Namun kegiatan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Rutinitas yang baru berjalan selama dua minggu itu harus berhenti. Jumlah origami bintang yang mereka buat pun belum mencapai separuh dari target. Semua terjadi karena berita mengejutkan yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Neji-_nii_, apakah yang Mama bilang tadi benar? Apa Neji-_nii _akan pergi jauh?" Manik-manik _amethyst_ itu kini berkaca-kaca. Tiba-tiba saja kedua orangtuanya mengatakan kalau Neji akan dibawa oleh kakek-nenek dari pihak ibunya ke Swiss. Swiss adalah negara asal nenek Neji. Hinata tidak tahu dimana negara tersebut. Yang ia tahu, mulai saat ini Neji tidak akan bisa bersamanya lagi.

"Hinata … maaf."

Neji menunduk. Hatinya juga sedih. Hinata tidak hanya ia anggap sebagai adik. Lebih dari itu. Hinata adalah seseorang yang mampu membuat Neji kembali tersenyum. Hinata adalah seseorang yang bisa membuatnya semangat. Rasanya, tidak akan lengkap jika sehari saja Neji tidak melihat senyuman gadis kecil tersebut.

Tapi tidak ada yang bisa Neji lakukan. Ia tidak mungkin menolak keinginan kakek dan neneknya sendiri. Ia juga tidak ingin semakin merepotkan keluarga pamannya. Menjadi yatim piatu sejak kecil membuat pemiikiran Neji lebih dewasa dari umurnya.

"Ka-kata Mama, t-tempat itu jauh sekali. Be-berarti … berarti kita tidak akan b-bisa bermain bersama lagi?" Tangisan Hinata semakin menjadi. Gadis itu memegang erat tangan Neji, mengguncang-guncangnya. Berharap Neji tidak akan pergi dari sisinya.

Neji mengusap airmata di pipi adik sepupunya tersebut. Ia teringat origami bintang yang mereka buat bersama. Meskipun sekarang ia tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan Hinata untuk membuat seribu origami bintang agar keinginan gadis itu terkabul, tapi suatu saat Neji akan memenuhinya. Neji pasti memenuhinya.

"Hinata, aku berjanji. Saat aku kembali nanti, aku pasti akan membuatkanmu seribu origami bintang. Jadi tunggu aku, ya?"

"J-janji?" Hinata menawarkan jari kelingkingnya. Neji yang paham langsung menyambut dengan melingkarkan kelingkingnya, sebagai tanda bahwa mereka telah mengikat janji. Irisnya menatap lurus ke mata Hinata, sembari berucap mantap.

"Tentu. Aku berjanji."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title: A Thousand Paper Stars**

**Disclaimer: Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fanfic A Thousand Paper Stars ©Ayuzawa Shia**

**Pairing: Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata**

**Theme: Hope**

**Setting: Japan**

**Warning: AU, OOC, ide pasaran, misstype, dll**

**.**

**~~~just a simple fic for NejiHina Glorious of Days~~~**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading **

**.**

.

Sepuluh tahun berlalu.

Hinata kecil yang imut kini tumbuh menjadi gadis manis yang lembut dan memesona. Tidak banyak yang berubah, hanya rambutnya kini dibiarkan panjang. Gadis itu masih pemalu, tapi ia tidak lagi berbicara dengan terbata-bata, kecuali sedang gugup. Umurnya baru saja menginjak 17 tahun. Umur dimana seseorang bertransformasi dari fase remaja menjadi dewasa. Umur dimana seseorang telah dianggap mandiri dan memiliki tanggung jawab.

Gadis yang saat ini masih berstatus siswa tahun terakhir Seiryuu High School tersebut sedang berkutat di depan _notebook_-nya, untuk menyelesaikan tugas. Banyak yang harus dipersiapkan di tahun terakhir sekolah. Berbagai ujian menunggu, baik ujian kelulusan maupun ujian masuk perguruan tinggi. Begitu tugasnya selesai, Hinata menyempatkan untuk membuka jendela _browser_, mengecek apakah ada _e-mail_ yang masuk.

_Hah …_

Desahan napas ringan terdengar.

Sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya, karena tidak mendapatkan apa yang ia harapkan.

"Padahal sudah sebulan ... tapi belum dibalas …"

Pikiran Hinata melayang, teringat akan janji yang ia buat dengan kakak sepupu yang selalu dikaguminya. Bahkan setelah sepuluh tahun pun, Hinata masih memegang janji tersebut. Membuat origami bintang berjumlah seribu supaya keinginan Hinata bisa terkabul. Terdengar klise, namun tidak ada yang bisa menyalahkan, bukan?

Sampai saat ini pun masih banyak yang memprcayai mitos itu. Anak-anak, remaja, bahkan orang dewasa. Banyak yang memilih percaya, kemudian membuat origami berjumlah seribu agar harapan bisa terkabul.

Hinata merasakan dadanya sedikit sesak. Dalam sepuluh tahun ini tidak pernah sekalipun Neji pulang ke Jepang. Hinata bisa maklum. Perjalanan dari Swiss ke Jepang tidak seperti dari Tokyo ke Kyoto. Apalagi Neji hanya tinggal dengan kakek dan neneknya. Neji pernah bilang tidak akan pulang ke Jepang sebelum ada yang menggantikan Neji tinggal bersama kakek dan neneknya.

Selama ini Hinata hanya bisa berhubungan dengan Neji melalui telepon. Baru tiga tahun yang lalu mereka mulai berhubungan dengan saling mengirim _e-mail_. Neji bukan orang yang gila jejaring sosial. Jadilah mereka hanya bisa saling berkirim surat elektronik.

Hinata belum pernah melihat wajah Neji setelah dewasa. Begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka sepakat itu akan menjadi kejutan saat keduanya bertemu. Rasa penasaran tentu saja ada, sangat besar malah. Tapi Hinata akan bersabar. Ia yakin, tidak lama lagi Neji akan segera kembali.

Bintang-bintang kertas yang mereka buat bersama pun kini sudah menjadi usang bahkan lapuk termakan waktu. Padahal Hinata sudah meletakkannya di dalam toples. Bintang-bintang kertas yang berjumlah 302 buah dan tidak lagi bertambah sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Satu helaan napas menyusul, Hinata memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kegiatannya. Setelah menutup _notebook_-nya, gadis itu kemudian menuju tempat peraduannya, dengan membawa harapan sederhana. Harapan bahwa tidurnya akan dihiasi mimpi bersama sang kakak sepupu yang sangat dirindukannya.

Ya … Hinata merindukan Neji. Sangat.

"_Oyasuminasai_ … _Nii-san_."

**.**

**.**

**_…_**

**.**

**.**

Terlalu merindukan Neji membuat Hinata sering memimpikan kakak sepupunya tersebut. Dari mimpi tentang masa kecil yang mereka lalui bersama sampai mimpi Neji yang tiba-tiba mendatangi Hinata. Walaupun setelah bangun Hinata tidak akan bisa mengingat bagaimana sosok Neji yang sudah dewasa dalam mimpinya, tapi gadis itu tetap bahagia. Bahkan hanya memimpikan Neji pun mampu membuat hari menjadi lebih cerah bagi seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

Namun, ada perbedaan yang besar antara mimpi dengan kenyataan bahwa Neji benar-benar ada di hadapan Hinata.

"Bangun, pemalas!"

Itu kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Neji saat Hinata membuka mata, terbangun dari tidurnya. Mengira bahwa semua ini hanya khayalan tingkat tinggi saking rindunya, Hinata kembali memejamkan mata dan menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya. Tapi sebuah cubitan di pipi _chubby_-nya membuat Hinata serta merta terlonjak bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

Hinata mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Masih mengira bahwa ia sedang bermimpi, namun sosok yang ada di depannya itu tidak menghilang, melainkan semakin jelas.

Seorang laki-laki tampan. Bertubuh tinggi, bersurai coklat gelap panjang. Warna irisnya sama dengan Hinata, menyerupai kristal _amethyst_, yang tengah balas menatap gadis tersebut lekat-lekat. Laki-laki tersebut mengenakan sepasang baju santai, yaitu celana panjang hitam dengan atasan kaos putih.

Tanpa memperkenalkan diri pun Hinata sudah bisa menyangka siapa laki-laki tersebut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyuuga Neji, orang yang selalu hadir di mimpinya.

Saat laki-laki tampan tersebut mendekat, Hinata yang terkejut sontak mundur sampai kepalanya terbentur sandaran ranjang.

"Aww …" Gadis itu merintih pelan sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Tsk! Apa itu reaksimu setelah sepuluh tahun tidak bertemu sepupumu?" Neji bertanya dengan nada yang dibuat seakan tersinggung. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada.

Masih sembari mengelus kepalanya, Hinata kembali menatap Neji dengan terbelalak. Sulit mempercayai bahwa mimpinya seakan jadi kenyataan. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Mulutnya terbuka, namun tidak ada yang suara yang terdengar. Hinata seakan kehilangan suara.

Neji menggelengkan kepala dan mendesah. Ia lalu menyentil pelan dahi Hinata.

_Ctik!_

Hinata tersadar lagi. "N-N-N-Neji-_nii_ … K-kenapa … K-k-kapan …" Hinata berusaha untuk merangkai kalimat tanya, tapi karena masih dalam kondisi syok, gadis itu tidak bisa berucap banyak.

"Cepat mandi dan bersiap-siap. Kau sekolah, kan? Akan kuceritakan nanti." Neji hanya tersenyum samar melihat respon Hinata, lalu mengacak puncak kepala gadis itu sebelum berlalu keluar kamar.

Sedangkan Hinata nasih tertegun, namun akhirnya mengangguk pelan. Seulas senyum muncul di wajah manisnya.

Neji_nya_ telah kembali.

Benar-benar kembali.

**.**

**.**

**_…_**

**.**

**.**

Hinata tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Pemandangan khas pagi hari, jalanan yang mulai ramai tidak menarik perhatiannya sama sekali. Saat ini, gadis bersurai _indigo_ tersebut hanya bisa fokus pada sosok laki-laki yang tengah mengemudi di sampingnya.

"Aku tahu aku tampan. Tapi kalau kau menatapku terus, bisa-bisa nabrak, lho." Neji menyunggingkan seringai jahilnya.

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil berpaling. Pipinya memerah karena malu. Mau bagaimana lagi, Hinata benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri untuk memandangi kakak sepupunya tersebut. Seakan gadis itu takut kalau ia beralih, Neji akan menghilang dan semua hanyalah mimpi.

Selain itu, Hinata tidak bisa menahan debaran begitu memikirkan betapa tampannya Neji saat ini. Hinata mendapati dirinya semakin ingin meneliti tiap sudut wajah Neji. Tatapan mata yang tajam, hidung mancung serta bibir tipis yang kemerahan. Ditambah garis wajah yang kuat, membuat ketampanan Neji tidak kalah dengan anggota boyband EXO kesukaan Hinata.

"_Nii-san_ akan tinggal di Jepang, kan? Tidak akan pergi lagi, kan?" Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan agar tidak semakin malu.

Neji tetap memfokuskan pandangannya ke jalanan. "Tidak. Aku akan melamar kerja di sini."

"Setelah ini _Nii-san_ akan kemana?"

"Mungkin melihat-lihat perusahaan yang direkomendasikan paman." Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Neji melanjutkan. "Kenapa?"

Hinata sebenarnya ingin menanyakan apa Neji masih ingat janji yang pernah ia buat. Tapi karena merasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat, gadis itu pun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Tidak ada."

Perjalanan selanjutnya diisi dengan Neji yang menceritakan kehidupannya selama tinggal di Swiss, membuat Hinata juga ingin mengunjungi negara tersebut. Hingga tak berasa mereka telah sampai di depan bangunan bertuliskan Seiryuu High School.

"Belajar yang benar!" pesan Neji sebelum Hinata keluar dari mobil. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Dari dalam mobil, Neji masih mengamati Hinata yang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolahnya dengan langkah riang. Gadis kecilnya telah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik nan memesona. Pembawaannya kalem dan anggun. Tubuhnya memang mungil dan tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi tubuh Hinata benar-benar proporsional di matanya. Semua berada di tempat yang seharusnya.

Bibirnya sedikit terangkat kala teringat kejadian pagi tadi. Sebegitu rindukah Hinata hingga menganggap kehadiran Neji hanya halusinasi?

Namun kemudian raut wajahnya berubah suram saat melihat bahwa ada seorang pemuda yang terlihat memanggil Hinata. Pemuda itu tidak terlalu tampan―di mata Neji―, memiliki rambut merah dengan tato _Ai_ di dahinya, menampilkan kesan seorang _badboy_.

Tak lama setelahnya, muncul lagi seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik, dengan berlari ke arah Hinata dan langsung merangkul gadis tersebut. Di belakang pemuda pirang ada pemuda dengan model rambut yang lebih aneh lagi. Neji menamainya pantat itik. Si pemuda pantat itik itu tidak melakukan _skinship_ dengan Hinata, tapi mereka tetap terlihat akrab.

Neji meremas roda kemudi. Neji bisa merasakan emosinya meningkat. Informan terpercayanya―yaitu Hyuuga Hanabi― mengatakan Hinata tidak punya pacar, tapi Neji tidak bisa diam saja melihat adegan di depan matanya itu. Ia baru saja akan keluar dari mobil, tapi urung karena Hinata serta ketiga pemuda berambut mencolok tersebut mulai berjalan memasuki gerbang.

Satu kesimpulan yang berhasil diambil Neji.

'Banyak serigala berbulu domba di sekitar Hinata_ku_.'

**.**

**.**

**_…_**

**.**

**.**

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak kepulangan Neji. Hinata tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. Pasalnya, Neji malah sibuk sendiri di saat ia senggang. Sejak kedatangannya ke Jepang, laki-laki itu sering pergi entah kemana. Padahal Hinata ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama sepupunya tersebut.

"Neji-_nii_ mau kemana lagi?"

Neji baru saja akan membuka pintu rumah saat mendengar suara Hinata.

"Aaa … aku ada janji dengan Tenten," sahut Neji singkat. Kemudian ia berlalu pergi, tanpa memedulikan Hinata yang tampaknya sedikit tertegun.

Hinata terdiam, tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Ia ingat, Tenten adalah salah satu sahabat Neji yang dulu pernah main ke rumahnya. Perasaannya jadi semakin resah.

'Kalau begitu, selama ini Neji-_nii _sama Tenten-_nee_?'

Entah mengapa, Hinata bisa merasakan dadanya sedikit sesak. Ada perasaan tidak rela saat membayangkan Neji sedang berduaan dengan gadis lain.

Hinata berjalan keluar rumah dengan langkah lesu. Gadis itu kemudian memandang langit. Langit malam ini terlihat terang karena cahaya bulan dan bintang-bintang yang tersebar di segala penjuru. Namun pemandangan langit yang indah justru membuat Hinata semakin galau.

"Neji-_nii_ … benar-benar lupa janjimu, ya?"

**.**

**.**

**_…_**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini hampir dua minggu setelah kepulangan Neji, pemuda tersebut mengajak Hinata jalan-jalan ke pantai. Mereka berdua berangkat di waktu siang menjelang sore hari. Jarak Pantai Kirishima yang menjadi tujuan mereka tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah. Perjalanan mungkin membutuhkan waktu kurang dari dua jam.

Neji sengaja memilih mengunjungi pantai saat sore hari, supaya mereka berdua bisa menikmati pemandangan matahari terbenam atau lebih sering disebut _sunset_. Lagipula kalau sore hari tidak perlu repot-repot memakai _suncream_ dan semacamnya agar tak terbakar matahari.

Pantai Kirishima adalah pantai yang masih murni. Belum terlalu terjamah oleh manusia karena keberadaannya yang cukup tersembunyi serta tidak dijadikan sebagai tempat berwisata. Hanya segelintir orang saja yang tahu lokasi ini. Karena biasanya masyarakat memang lebih suka berkunjung di pantai yang telah memiliki 'nama', Pantai Kirishima ini sepi pengunjung.

Setelah memarkir mobilnya di tempat yang aman, Neji segera menarik tangan Hinata untuk mengikutinya. Mereka memasuki sebuah bangunan menyerupai menara mini yang berfungsi layaknya gardu pandang. Sampai di bagian paling atas menara, langit telah berganti warna menjadi lembayung. Bola merah matahari tampak bersiap untuk bersembunyi. Semakin lama semakin menurun hingga seakan tertelan oleh laut.

"Indahnya …"

Hinata tak henti mengucapkan pujian betapa indahnya siklus alam yang ia saksikan. Hinata memang belum pernah menyaksikan _sunset_ di pantai. Di sampingnya Neji hanya memasang wajah datar seperti biasa. Namun bila diperhatikan, akan terlihat bibirnya yang sedikit terangkat membentuk senyuman tipis.

"Masih ada lagi, Hinata."

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Neji. Alisnya berkerut heran. Kepalanya ia miringkan. "Huh?"

"Pejamkan matamu."

Walaupun bingung, tapi Hinata tetap mematuhi perkataan laki-laki di hadapannya tersebut. Hinata memejamkan mata. Jantungnya terasa berdetak semakin kencang tak beraturan kala merasakan tangan Neji menyentuh pundaknya, kemudian membuat tubuh Hinata berputar 180 derajat.

"Sekarang buka matamu."

Sesuai instruksi, Hinata membuka kelopak matanya. Gadis itu langsung terbelalak seraya menutup kedua tangannya. Ia menoleh untuk menatap Neji, meminta penjelasan. Namun pemuda tersebut hanya menyeringai.

Di hadapannya, terlihat banyak sekali cahaya-cahaya kecil yang tersusun rapi di atas pasir pantai membentuk sebuah bintang besar. Cahaya-cahaya itu berasal dari lampu-lampu kecil yang diikat di atas origami bintang. Berjumlah seribu. Sesuai dengan apa yang diangan-angankan oleh Hinata sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Dulu aku pernah berjanji akan membuatkanmu seribu origami bintang."

Hinata yang masih tertegun mengabaikan penjelasan Neji. Gadis itu masih terlalu takjub dan tersentuh dengan apa yang dilakukan Neji. Tidak menyangka Neji benar-benar akan menepati janji. Hinata jadi merasa bersalah karena telah berburuk sangka, mengira Neji melupakan janji mereka.

"Jangan berlebihan, Hinata. Aku tidak melakukannya sendiri. Tenten dan Lee membantuku. Bahkan mereka yang membuat ide ini." Sebenarnya Neji mengatakan itu agar Hinata tidak menangis. Mata gadis itu sudah berkaca-kaca.

Ah― kini Hinata tahu mengapa Neji seringkali pergi keluar tanpa pamit. Ada perasaan lega mendengarnya. Setidaknya hubungan Neji dan Tenten tidak seperti yang Hinata takutkan.

_Takut? _

Ya … takut. Karena Hinata sudah lama memendam rasa pada kakak sepupunya tersebut. Bahkan sejak mereka masih kecil. Hanya saja, awalnya Hinata mengira perasaan ini sebatas sayang antara kakak dan adik. Hinata baru menyadarinya akhir-akhir ini. Jika Neji tidak di sisinya, muncul berbagai prasangka yang mencemaskan.

"Cepat _make a wish_!"

Hinata malah menggeleng sehingga Neji keheranan. Tanpa menatap pemuda di sampingnya, Hinata bergumam, "umm … harapanku sudah terkabul semua."

"Benarkah?"

Anggukan pelan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan itu. Hinata hanya terlalu senang dengan apa yang ia lihat. Harapan terbesarnya memang sudah terkabul, yaitu Neji yang kembali. Bagi Hinata, itu saja sudah cukup. Ia tidak ingin lebih egois dari ini.

"Tapi harapanku belum terkabul." Neji menghela napas sehingga menarik perhatian Hinata.

"Memang … apa harapan _Nii-san_?"

Lagi-lagi Neji memegang bahu Hinata dan membuat gadis itu berputar hingga menghadap ke arahnya. "Kau jadi pacarku."

Tanpa menunggu reaksi dari sang gadis, Neji langsung menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir mungil Hinata. Tangannya berganti melingkari pinggang ramping Hinata, memeluknya, dengan tangan yang lain berada di belakang kepala gadis tersebut.

Hinata bagaikan membeku. Baru saja berusaha mencerna perkataan Neji, laki-laki tersebut sudah melakukan hal mengejutkan lainnya. Neji benar-benar membuatnya senam jantung. Dan baru saja Hinata akan member respon, Neji malah mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

Tanpa sadar Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti saat si putri sulung Hyuuga tersebut sedang kecewa. Neji yang menangkap ekspresi Hinata langsung tersenyum puas. Tapi sebuah ide yang melintas merubah senyuman itu menjadi seringai mesum.

Neji menunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya lagi hingga berada di depan wajah Hinata. Suaranya tiba-tiba menjadi parau, seakan ingin menggoda lawan bicaranya.

"Jadi malam ini … apa aku boleh meminta jatahku?"

Seperti biasa, Hinata semakin merona hebat dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan Neji. Gadis tersebut tidak bisa menggambarkan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Semua emosi bercampur menjadi satu. Senang, terharu, kaget, tertekan dan bingung.

Laki-laki yang selalu ia mimpikan baru saja menciumnya dan menyatakan perasaan―walaupun tidak secara eksplisit. Dan juga pertanyaan terakhir Neji yang membuatnya membayangkan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan―atau justru diinginkan― semakin membuat perasaannya tak karuan.

Dengan detak jantung yang berdebar sangat kencang, emosi bercampur aduk secara berlebihan, Hyuuga Hinata hanya bisa melakukan satu hal yang sudah lama tidak ia lakukan, yaitu …

Pingsan.

**.**

**.**

**~~~~The end~~~~**

**.**

**.**

Wah, senang sekali rasanya bisa berpartisipasi di event NejiHina yang kece banget ,/~~~~~

Biasanya saya selalu jadi peserta akhir-akhir, untuk pertama kalinya jadi yang awal-awal. *bangga*

Hoho … gomen idenya pasaran sangat … banyak typo juga, tidak sempat diteliti … tapi semoga fic yang kecil ini bisa menghibur para NejiHina semua ^^

Entah gimana caranya, pokoknya Hinata harus sama Neji! Yosh! Hahah

Sekian dulu yaa …

Terimakasih atas kesediaannya untuk membaca fic ini ^^

Best regards,

Ayuzawa Shia

.

.

**Boleh banget meninggalkan jejak! ^,~**

…

**(O)**

**Y**

**ll**

**/.l.\**

**\.|./**

**V**


End file.
